Happy Anniversary!
by outawork
Summary: It's their anniversary as partners and Nick has some very special things planned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

 **Happy Anniversary!**

 **Chapter 1**

Judy heard the knock on her door as she always did every workday. She opened it and there stood her handsome Fox. His uniform was perfect and he'd brushed his fur until it shone. He stepped in and took her in his arms.

"So…"

Her words were cut off by his kiss. She was lost in the moment and hoped that he wouldn't stop. But he broke the kiss and stared at her.

"So that was unexpected."

"Really."

He kissed her again more passionately and again she again lost herself in the moment. Then she felt his tongue on hers and his hand on her tail. He squeezed it and she moaned. The rational part of her mind knew that they had to get to work and other part wanted to make love with her Fox now! The rational part won out and she pulled back.

"Wait Nick!" she said, catching her breath. "We'll be late for work!"

"We could call in sick."

"Both of us?"

"No, you're sick and I'm taking care of you," he said and grinned. "And of course there's a 'special treatment' I have to give every hour or so."

She giggled.

"And this 'special treatment' is …"

He stood there for a moment, thinking.

"Well I'll think of something."

She giggled again.

"Come on Nick. We need get goin'."

He reached into his pocket and pulled a small box and held it out to her.

"Happy anniversary."

She opened it and there was a pendant in the shape of two linked hearts with a small ruby where the touched. She felt tears come.

"Alright. Get in here. Ok. Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional."

She smiled. How many times had he used that line on her? Every time she cried over something silly. And she hugged him as she always did and he patted the back of her head. Then it registered - anniversary! It had been exactly a year since they'd become partners! It seemed like only yesterday that they'd been formally partnered and went out on their first patrol together!

"So do you like it?"

She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately.

"Yes, my beautiful Fox," she said, still a bit breathless from the kiss.

Nick blushed.

"Thank you," he said and hugged her. "Unfortunately we have to go to work 'cause I haven't thought of anything yet."

"I'm sure you will eventually."

* * *

The morning was uneventful. They'd given out a few tickets and investigated a couple of minor car accidents. Then Nick surprised her by taking her to nicer than usual restaurant for lunch. They even had the food ready when they'd arrived! That sly old Fox of hers must have called ahead and made arrangements. That did give them a bit more time to talk and reminisce over their past year together. The afternoon was a bit more interesting. They arrested a shoplifter who had been caught by the store's security guard who happened to be an older fox.

"Nick!"

"Mike! How ya doin'?"

"And this must be Judy," he said, getting down on one knee and extending a hand. "Mike Kitsune, nice to meet ya."

"So you know Nick."

"Sure," he said and gave her a wink. "Nick's mother and I are friends."

"I've met Catherine, but I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Well, it's something recent."

"Mike, you really ought to apply to the department. You know there's no age limit and as long as you can get through the academy you're in."

"I'll think about it."

"Well, we'd better get going."

"See ya, Nick."

After they finished their paperwork and listened to Bogo's daily complaint about some minor error on their reports from the previous day, they were done! Or at least they thought they were. Ben had large cake in the shape of a '1' waiting for them at the desk with one candle in the middle. Judy looked at him and smiled. He was no longer the overweight cheetah she'd met almost two years ago. Now he was handsome, well muscled, and sleek. She and later Nick has both worked with him and helped him break his donut habit and convinced him exercise with them every morning. He's even gone out on patrol with them a few times.

"Happy anniversary you two!"

"Thank you, Ben," Judy said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Judy," he said in a stage whisper, "Nick's standing right there."

"Yea, like I have anything to worry about."

"Well one of these days Judy will realize her mistake and there'll be a handsome Cheetah waiting for her."

"Where's she going to find one?"

They all laughed at the running joke.

"I made it myself. No sugar."

Everyone in the lobby got a small piece of the surprisingly good cake. Nick endured several good backslaps and few jokes about the two of them not killing each other yet. Judy received a few enthusiastic hugs much to Nick's annoyance. She ever heard a small growl when Ben picked her up and hugged her. She giggled. TGIF!

* * *

They got Nick's new car and started for home. Or she thought they did.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They pulled into the parking garage of the tallest building in Zootopia.

"You sly old Fox!"

They took the elevator to the lobby and went to the security desk.

"John," she said. "How ya doing?"

"Well ma'am. You'll be taken up."

They went to the secure elevator and a minute later the doors opened. The two wolverines stepped out and eyed them.

"We'll take you up now."

"Thank you," Judy said.

When the door opened on the 130th floor Judy's best friend stood there. The Gazelle had become quite famous since she'd been Judy's roommate in her last year at college.

"Maria," she said and leapt into the Gazelle's arms. "It's good to see you."

"Yes," she said and eyed Nick. "So you've been partners a whole year now."

"And loved every minute of it," Nick said and smiled at the beautiful Gazelle.

"Well, the penthouse is all yours for the weekend," Maria said and smiled. "And dinner is almost ready. Go ahead and change. I'll see you later."

She stepped in the elevator and just before the doors closed gave her best friend an wink

"How?"

"I told you that I knew everybody."

"But…"

"Someone I know saw you coming here several times and told me. They also told me who owns the building. Then I took a chance and simply came to the security desk and told them who I was. And I asked to see your friend and after half an hour they took me up. I told Maria about our anniversary and now we have her penthouse for the entire weekend. Simple."

Judy shook head and laughed.

"Nick, you're just one surprise after another."

"Of course, I'm a Fox."

"Let's get changed."

* * *

Nick went to dining room in his new suit and waited. Then went to the window and looked out. The city at night was beautiful at night and the sky was full of stars. There was full moon and he could see moonlight on the ocean even though it was 50 miles away.

"Nick."

He turned and caught his breath. Judy looked absolutely stunning! Her new dress caught every curve of her body and it looked so tight he wondered how she could breathe. She smiled.

"What do you think?"

"Wow!"

"You look handsome too."

They ate, but not a lot, wanting to get to the main course. She took him by the hand and led him to the master bedroom. Then they each unwrapped their presents. Nick lifted his bunny into him arms and kissed her tenderly. Then he laid her on bed and then began to lick the back of her neck. She shivered when she felt his teeth close on tender flesh and squeezed. She moaned as he tightened his grip almost to point of pain. Then he slipped inside her and she shuddered with pleasure.

They make love slowly for what seemed to her like hours until they were joined in body, soul, and spirit.

"Nick!"

Then she felt his tongue again. After a while she lay in his arms feeling warm and safe.

"So did you like your 'special treatment'?

"Yes," she said and giggled.

"Are you ready for your next one?"

"Yes," she said.

"Well before that I have something else for you."

He turned on the light, walked over to where he'd put his jacket, and reached into its pocket. He opened it, took out the ring, and put on her finger. Then he went to one knee.

"Judy, please marry me."

"Yes," she said and leapt into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

 **Happy Anniversary!**

 **Chapter 2**

Tomorrow was their second wedding anniversary and they were going to celebrate in BunnyBurrow. They'd invited Nick's mother, Catherine, and his new stepfather, Mike, to travel with them. The train pulled into the station three hours later and they were met my Judy's parents.

"Judy!" Bonnie cried and hugged her daughter. "Howa doin'?"

"Just perfect."

"You're just glowing."

She looked at the Foxes and smiled.

"Nick," Stu said and shook his son-in-law's hand. "Good to see ya."

"Likewise," he said and smiled. "You remember Catherine from our wedding and this is my stepfather, Mike."

"Mike, nice to meet you," Bonnie said and took his hand. "Judy told us about your wedding. Sorry, we couldn't be there, but we got the pictures. We just couldn't get away from the farm."

"We understand," Mike said and put an arm around his vixen. "Thanks for having us this weekend."

"No problem," Stu said.

The ride to the Hopps burrow only took thirty minutes even through the snow.

"Snow in March," Nick said, looking out the windshield as Stu parked the car. "It hadn't snowed in Zootopia in three weeks."

"BunnyBurrow is at a higher elevation and we usually gets snow in March at least once every year," Judy said as they walked to the burrow. "It's good to be back home!"

Her Fox smiled and put an arm around her. One of Judy's sisters – Jill, he thought – opened the door for them and they went directed to the fireplace in the main room to warm up. Judy dipped out some warm apple cider that her family always kept near the fire in winter and handed a cup to her Fox. Then she got another one and kept it as Catherine got one for herself and her tod.

"We have a late supper ready for you too," Bonnie said and led them to the kitchen.

The smells hit them as soon as they walked through the door.

"Chicken!" Nick exclaimed and looked at Bonnie quizzically.

"We have Foxes here in BunnyBurrow too and they raise them," she said and smiled. "They even cook them for you too if you give them a little extra."

Dinner was excellent and they soon finished and went back to the sit in front of the fireplace. They chatted for a while until Judy began to yawn.

"Well, it looked like it's time for bed," Nick said and scooped up his bunny.

"Put me down!" Judy said and swatted him lightly.

Everyone laughed and he only smiled as he carried her to the elevator. Everyone got on and it descended and stopped on the sixth floor.

"See you in the morning," he said as the elevator door shut.

He carried his sleepy bunny to her old room and gently laid her on the bed. He helped out her clothes and she crawled under the covers. A few minute later her joined her and pulled her close, covering her with his tail.

* * *

Judy awoke and felt her warm Fox's arms surrounding her. One hand was on her shoulder and the other was on her tail. He loved her tail and she smiled. She needed to get up and gently slipped out of his grasp, without waking him. She came out of the bathroom and made it back to the bed when the first contraction hit her.

"Nick!"

He immediately awoke and sat up in bed.

"Judy!"

"It's time!" she said and sat on edge of the bed.

"The doctor said it wouldn't be for another week!"

"Surprise he was wrong, damn it! Call my mom and get me to the birthing room NOW!"

"Yes Judy," he said and called Bonnie.

He lifted her into his arms and had her there in five minutes. He remembered several movies where the elevator had gotten stuck and the kits where delivered by one of the heroic passengers. He sighed as the doors opened on the twentieth level and hurried to the birthing room where Bonnie and Jill were there waiting. They cleaned her up and he sat beside his bunny, holding her hand. Everything happened so fast! The first kit came and they cleaned it and immediately put it to a nipple. It began to suckle and then the next one came. They repeated this four more times and soon all six healthy kits were enjoying their first meal.

He looked at his new family and smiled. The kits had light red fur on their backs and white on their bellies with just a hint of grey. Their tails were long and fluffy like his and their snouts shorter like their mother's. There were beautiful as was their mother. His bunny looked up and smiled.

"So do you like my anniversary present?" she asked and smiled again.

"Yes," he said and leaned down and kissed his beautiful bunny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Happy Anniversary!

Chapter 3

Saturday was their third wedding anniversary and this year they were going to celebrate on a beautiful tropical island totally alone. Of course that day was also their kits' first birthday. So they decided to celebrate both occasions in BunnyBurrow with their family and then the next day fly off to that beautiful tropical island for the rest of that week and the next one too! Said tropical island was being provided to them by a certain famous Gazelle who used it as a retreat from the world and place to write and practice her music. Fortunately for them she was on tour for those two weeks so they could have it all to themselves.

Judy smiled at the thought as she waited for her Fox to finish his daily report. He had gotten better and was now almost as fast a typist as she was. After a couple of minutes he finished and sent his report for her to proofread and she did the same. Ten minutes and a few added and removed commas later she returned to him. Her Fox only sent her an email, telling her that hers was prefect as usual and she sent it to Chief Bogo. A moment she heard him shutdown his pad and then his chair squeaked.

"Ready to go?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nick!" she quietly hissed.

He knew not to touch her while they were at work and at her word he quickly removed his hand. After they'd married Chief Bogo let them continue to work together with the proviso that there would be no physical contact between unless it in the line of duty. Then they went to their respective locker rooms and changed into their street clothes. Her Fox was waiting for her when she'd finished.

"Sorry," he said and actually looked regretful.

"Nick," she said and sighed. "It's okay, but..."

"I won't do it again."

"At least wait until we get in the car," she said and smiled.

"Then just you wait to we get home."

He gave her a foxy grin and she giggled.

* * *

Jill's ears came up when she heard the car door shut and then her sister's squeals. Those two were at it again! Sometimes it just didn't pay to have superior hearing. The front door opened and all six kits stood on their hind legs, hearing their parents. It shut with another giggle and the kits made a beeline toward the front of the house. Jill followed behind, knowing exactly what she'd find – a bunny and Fox kissing while the kits danced around their legs. It didn't happen every day, but it occurred often enough that she really wasn't surprised.

"Welcome home," she said as the couple stopped what they were doing. Judy properly blushed while Nick smirked. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour. So you have time to... do whatever while I watch the kits."

Her sister's blush deepened and Nick only smiled.

"We'll be down soon," Nick said.

The last time she heard that one it had been forty-five minutes, but tonight she'd have a surprise for them.

"Take your time I'll keep it warm."

Twenty-four minutes later her surprise arrived with a knock on the backdoor.

* * *

"Did you hear something a while back?" Judy asked and watched her Fox smile.

"Only the most beautiful bunny in the world passionately calling out my name," he said and saw her blush.

"Nick!" she said and giggled. "Do you think Jill heard us?"

"No, I think Ben heard us all the way down at the precinct."

Judy laughed so hard that she fell into his arms.

"Come on, let's see what Jill fixed for supper," he said and held the bedroom door for her.

"Thank you," she said and smiled. "You're such a gentlemale today." She preceded him and he pinched her tail. "Nick, I take it back! You're just a horny old Fox!"

"And that's just how you like me!"

She giggled and then looked over her shoulder.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

He chased her down the stairs and into the dining room where that stopped dead, surprised.

"Hi guys," the Cheetah said, carrying in a tray from the kitchen. He saw the looks on their faces and chuckled. "Have a seat and we'll have dinner out in just a second."

They looked at each other as Ben went back in the kitchen.

"What's Ben doing here?" she whispered.

"I have no idea, but he was probably down here and not at the precinct."

Judy's ears turned from light pink to a cherry red in only a few seconds. Jill came in next carrying a pot and smiled, noting Judy's condition. She set it down and calmly walked back to the kitchen. A couple of minutes later they both returned, Ben carried the last pot, and then they seated themselves.

"Hope you like it," Jill said, looking at her Cheetah. "Ben made most of it."

* * *

Dinner was a quieter than usual. Fortunately the kits had been weaned and not surprisingly gravitated toward their predator side as far as food was concerned. So Ben's baked chicken was a hit with them and the other adult predator. The two rabbits had several different vegetable dishes to content themselves with and well as a tossed salad. When dinner ended Ben and Jill cleared the table and washed the dishes. Judy and her Fox took the kits into the living room to watch a bit of TV and play with them.

"All done," Ben announced as they entered and sat on the floor. The kits all came to him just like they knew him. "It's good to see you guys!"

They crawled onto Ben's chest and nuzzled him.

"You've been here before," Judy stated.

"We have lunch together," Jill said and laid Ben's head in her lap. "Sometimes Ben brings something and other times I cook."

"How long...," Nick began.

"Have we been seeing each other?" Ben said and took his bunny's hand.

"Three months tomorrow," Jill said and grinned. "It's our anniversary too and Ben's going to drive us all to BunnyBurrow tonight as soon as you're ready to go."

* * *

It was just over three hours when they saw the 'You Are Entering BunnyBurrow' sign. They all looked at it as the numbers steadily increased and it always seemed to be going faster every time they saw it. Everyone laughed. Ten minutes later they pulled into the driveway of the Hopps Burrow and parked.

"Only 9:37," Nick said and patted Ben's shoulder. "You made good time."

"At least it didn't snow like last year," Jill said as they got out.

"And she's not pregnant," Nick said and got a swat from his bunny.

Ben carried the kits' basket as the others unloaded the trunk and several Rabbits came out to help them carry it in.

"The sky is so clear you can see a million stars," Ben said, looking up.

"Not so many lights like in Zootopia," Jill said and looked at her sister. "You still have that old telescope, don't you?"

"Sure."

"Ben, maybe a little later we can come out and do a little star gazin'," Jill said and squeezed her Cheetah's hand. "It'll be fun!"

Ben chuckled and put an arm around his bunny. Judy looked at her Fox and they both smiled. As they got to the porch Bonnie and Stu stepped out.

"You got here sooner than we expected," Bonnie said and hugged Judy and then Jill. "Nick and..."

"Ben," Jill said and took his hand. "He drove."

"Come on it and let's get out of the cold," Stu said and held open the door.

Everyone went to the fireplace to warm up and Jill, Judy, and their mother went to the kitchen to get refreshments.

"Jill, you need any help?" Ben asked.

"I've got it," she said and smiled. "You just stay there and we'll be back in a minute."

Within five minutes they returned with mugs of hot chocolate for everyone. Everyone was quiet as they sipped, warming their hands and their stomachs. They talked a while and Ben yawned first.

"Well, I guess I have to get my sleepy Cheetah to bed," she said and took his hand. He yawned again. She hugged him and laid her head on his chest. "Come on before I have to carry you."

The picked up their luggage and walked toward the elevator. They wished them good night and waited till the door shut.

"Judy?" Bonnie said.

"It was a surprise to us too," Judy said and shrugged. "We did know about them until a few hours ago."

"I think they really do love each other," Nick said and took his bunny's hand. "Judy's told me that she's been alone."

"She's never had a boyfriend," Bonnie said

"You know you think she's really tall until she stands next to Ben," Judy said, looking at her Fox.

"What Ben's about seven feet and she comes up to his chest," Nick said, thinking. "It must be interesting being the tallest Rabbit in the world."

Judy yawned and Nick took her by the hand.

"Well, it's time to get my sleepy bunny to bed," he said and picked up the kits' basket, "and get them to the crèche."

"We'll take them," Bonnie said and took the basket. "They are getting heavy."

"Thanks," Judy said and then headed toward the elevator.

They staggered to Judy's old room, undressed, crawled into bed, and curled up together.

* * *

Judy woke first and slipped out of bed without waking her Fox. He was just sitting up in bed and yawning when she finished her shower.

"Happy anniversary!" she said, opening her luggage and finding his present. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said and opened the box. "This is wonderful!"

Judy sat next to him and he put a arm around her. The photograph showed Judy with the six kits holding a sign saying 'World's Greatest Dad.' Tears came to his eyes and he kissed his bunny. Judy pushed him over on the bed and gave him his other present. Later they lay in each other arms still entwined in their lovemaking.

"We can't make love all day," she said and kissed her Fox.

"Not all day, but..." he began and they both laughed.

"We better get up," she said.

"In a little bit," he said and smiled.

She giggled and hugged him.

* * *

Breakfast in the Hopps Burrow was quite a production, Nick thought. Judy had told him that over five hundred Rabbits lived here and seeing this he believed it. Bonnie bought them his favorite blueberry pancakes and Ben brought out the leftover chicken. He was in heaven.

"Ben, what are you and Jill going to do today?" Nick asked.

Both Ben and Jill looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh you'll see," Jill said.

Five minutes later her smart phone rang. She listened and then nodded. The sound started as a distant rumble and soon grew louder until it seemed to pass directly passed over the burrow. Even twenty levels underground they could feel the vibrations. As the elevator doors opened they could see though the front window the helicopter set down across the road. When the rotors spun down and stopped the rear door opened and familiar Gazelle hopped out. She was soon followed by two Foxes and four tigers.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" Judy asked. "I thought you were on tour."

"I am and the Hopps Burrow is my first concert," she said and smiled at her old college roommate.

"Mom!" Nick exclaimed.

"Nicky," she said and hugged her kit. "Surprise!"

"I thought you and Mike were driving up."

"Jill made other arrangements for us."

Nick looked at the Rabbit and she only smiled.

"Happy Anniversary!" Maria, Catherine, and Mike said in unison.

"Now where are my nieces and nephews," she said and started walking toward the burrow. "I have birthday presents for them!"

The four Tigers followed behind along carrying boxes.

* * *

Nick was amazed that the kits actually showed no fear as the Tigers that sat amongst them as they played with their new toys around and with the large felines. Soon everyone joined in and his kits seemed to the most rambunctious of the lot. One even crawled up on a Tiger's chest and growled at him. The tiger only chuckled.

When lunchtime rolled around the fun only continued. Food was brought to the crèche and then they had more fun trying to convince the kits to eat instead of play. Eventually they simply all got hungry, solving that problem. An hour and half after lunch Gazelle's concert was scheduled to begin in large community meeting room on the lowest level of the burrow. Since all the burrows were interconnected Rabbits and several other types of animals from around BunnyBurrow crowded into the room. As with all her concerts Gazelle started with her most popular song 'Try Everything.' Judy was in heaven.

The concert last three and half hours and Nick thought his bunny danced through most of it. After what everyone thought was her final song Gazelle returned to the stage.

"Today is a special day for my friends Nick and Judy Wilde," she said and pointed them out as a light shined on the couple. "It's their anniversary and their kits' birthday." Spontaneously everyone clapped and they looked suitably embarrassed. "Now I'm going to sing a special song for them."

It was one of her old slow love songs. Judy cried and he held his bunny tenderly.

* * *

"How long are you going to stay?" Judy asked.

"I have another concert tomorrow night in the capital," she said and took another bite. "So I stay overnight and my jet will pick me up from the Zootopia airport. I'll take you there too."

"We have flight from here to Zootopia and then to your island," Judy said.

"Actually you don't," Jill said and smiled at her sister's surprise. "Remember I made the reservations."

"And you wanted to keep all of this a secret," Nick said and chuckled.

"You caught me Officer Wilde," Jill said and smiled.

Nick laughed.

"So what are you and Ben going to do?" Nick asked.

"I took next week off and Jill's going show him around the Triburrows."

"Well, we hope you had a wonderful anniversary and maybe we'll do it all again next year," Maria said and smiled.

"We have a big day tomorrow and we've got to get up early," Nick said and looked at his bunny. "So we're going get to bed early tonight. We'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun and we'll see you when we get back," Jill said and waved as they headed toward the elevator.

"So what else do have planned for them," Jill asked after the elevator doors shut and the Gazelle only smiled.

"Let's just say their vacation should be interesting."

Ben and Jill looked at the Gazelle's smug expression and then laughed.


End file.
